


Podfic - All I Want for Christmas is You

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary by fic author:<br/>The Haus ghosts have left mistletoe lying around. It causes Jack some discomfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Want for Christmas is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098328) by [RascalBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalBot/pseuds/RascalBot). 



> Christmas in May, dude. Couldn't resist! Thanks to hananobira for the beta listen and the lovely cover art!

[Click to download.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uekmhlx8xk9p2dm/Check%20Please%20-%20All%20I%20Want%20for%20Christmas.mp3)


End file.
